


Pretty Bruise

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [50]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bruises, Hickeys, M/M, Marking, Mild Pain Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: Prompt: “You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.”
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Kudos: 84





	Pretty Bruise

Janus looks down at his work with a proud smile. He runs his cool fingers gently over the bruises on Logan's hips, the bites on his thighs, and the hickeys littered across his collarbone and neck. Logan looks up at him with red cheeks and dark eyes and in that moment, Janus decides he's never been more beautiful.

“You know, you always look so much better when I mark you up.” Janus murmurs as he studies a particularly pretty looking hickey just at the point where Logan's neck and shoulder meet. It's dark red, slowly shifting more into a purple, and Janus thinks it looks amazing against Logan's pale skin.

"Really?" Logan asks, gasping when Janus presses down on the hickey.

Janus hums. "Absolutely."

His attention moves back towards some of the lower marks, placing his hands over the hand shapes bruises on Logan's hips. He feels Logan shiver under his touch.

"I wonder what the others would think if they ever saw these," He thinks out loud.

"I think it'd be a good sign that I'm yours," Logan shrugs.

"Oh yes," Janus agrees, leaning down to capture Logan's lips in a quick kiss. "All mine, sweetheart."


End file.
